Antigenic responsiveness to allergens is imparted to mast cells and basophils by specific membrane binding of allergen binding IgE. Other cells have been shown to bind ligands non-randomly, especially to microvilli (dePetris, Nature 272: 66-68, 1978). Further, cell bound IgE has been shown to survive for prolonged of time on the cell surface (Isersky, Rivera, Mims, and Triche, J. Immunol., in press). This study attempts to determine whether the prolonged survival is related to cellular re-distribution away from sites of active endocytosis; i.e., onto microvilli.